Grenouille
by Tipitina
Summary: J'ai pas peur! C'est pas vrai Ca vous aide beaucoup hein?


Grenouille

Genre : Yaoi… enfin probablement

Fandom : KKM

Inspireuse involontaire : Shakes

Notes : A la base, ce devait être un drabble… une ficlet… mais non Yuuri s'en est emparé et Wolfram a suivi ! Une ficlet n'est pas censée faire plus de deux pages non ? alors pourquoi le mien en fait 5 ?

C'était fatigant d'entrer à chaque fois dans l'eau avec la peur au ventre. Mine de rien, se faire aspirer et ballotter dans tous les sens sous l'eau n'était pas une chose agréable. Même s'il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. Dire qu'il n'était revenu que pour le mariage d'une cousine éloignée deux jours auparavant.

Son frère l'avait traîné de force avec son petit cousin pour qu'ils aillent dans les marais. Mais manque de chance pour lui, Ken devait avoir décidé de lui faire boire une tasse de vase de bon matin.

Il atterrit dans les douves du château et manqua de prendre une deuxième tasse de justesse. Yozak le hissa sur le pont-levis et le regarda rendre l'eau ingurgitée avec un sourire amusé.

Yuuri aurait pu lui faire avaler ce rictus exaspérant mais premièrement, Morgif n'était pas à sa ceinture et serait encore moins utile qu'une brindille. Deuxièmement, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait battre Yozak de si tôt alors qu'il s'était tiré de la guerre encore moins blessé que Conrad et dernièrement, il avait bu assez d'eau pour ne pas jouer avec les pouvoirs du Roi originel.

"- C'est pas drôle."

Il se contenterait de ça. Yozak rit cette fois, et Yuuri se demanda si en fin de compte il ne valait mieux pas mourir en le défiant que de ridicule.

"-Yozak, arrête. Tu vois bien que tu mets Yuuri mal à l'aise, sourit Conrad en posant la main sur l'épaule du rouquin."

Yuuri lui fit un sourire faussement reconnaissant. Conrad venait d'augmenter son capital de mal-à-l'aise de moitié. Si Wolfram était là, il en prendrait certainement pour son grade. Encore…

"- Cette mauviette craint l'eau. Pourtant les poules mouillées apprécient ça d'habitude."

Rectification, Wolfram aurait mieux fait de ne pas être là. Le blond dépassa son frère et Yozak et le regarda de haut. Yuuri écarquilla les yeux. Wolfram Von Bielefeld, le seigneur tout puissant des flammes, qui ne sortait jamais sans être apprêté lui faisait face en tenue tout à fait indécente.

Son pantalon moulant finement ses jambes galbées aurait du être interdit par décret royal exactement comme ce haut lâche et presque totalement transparent qu'il portait. Il devait être en plein entraînement, il était encore un peu essoufflé et les gouttelettes d'eau glissaient le long de sa peau, se perdant sous le tissu. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et quelques mèches collaient à son visage délicieusement.

Si Yuuri n'avait pas été trempé…

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Wolfram avait tant de soldats dans son escadron. Il faudrait qu'il pense à surveiller le comportement de ces messieurs lors du prochain entraînement.

Le blond lui tendit la main et il la saisit avec joie pour se relever.

"- A moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Wolf."

Le blond détourna le visage, hautain. Wolfram et sa fierté.

"  
- Suis-moi.

- Où ça ? demanda Yuuri, curieux.

- A la salle de bain. Tu empestes."

Yuuri baissa la tête vaincu. Après quelques pas, il sourit. Wolfram ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Il croyait probablement qu'il allait s'enfuir. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain royale et Wolfram se détacha pour lui faire face. Il le regarda de haut en bas et Yuuri se demanda ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.

"  
- Déshabille-toi et va dans l'eau. Ne pense même pas m'approcher tant que tu auras de la boue dans les cheveux.

- Si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi."

Yuuri savait que ça marchait à tous les coups. Wolfram était réceptif à toutes les formes de provocations, quelles qu'elles soient. Le blond le regarda, vexé, et fit une petite moue boudeuse avant d'ôter son t-shirt. Yuuri aurait pu faire un petit signe de victoire mais il n'était tout de même pas suicidaire. Il ôta son pantalon et sa veste et se tourna vers son fiancé avec un sourire. Wolfram le lui rendit et s'approcha quand soudain :

"- Crôôôôaa !"

Les deux jeunes garçons se fixèrent avec de grands yeux et Yuuri se retourna vers le tas que formaient ses vêtements. Une petite grenouille aussi verte qu'une granny smith sauta hors d'une poche.

Il avait dû la ramener avec lui par erreur. Il se tourna vers Wolfram avec un petite sourire amusé.

"- C'est juste une grenouille."

Devant le manque de réponse de Wolfram, Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en observant son fiancé. Le corps de Wolfram était crispé et tremblait comme une feuille pendant une tempête. Ses grands yeux verts étaient fixés sur l'amphibien et toute son expression transpirait la peur.

"  
- Wolf ? s'inquiéta Yuuri.

- …"

Le brun s'approcha d'un pas rapide et posa doucement les mains sur les épaules pâles.

"  
- Wolfram ! s'écria-t-il.

- Gre…gre…grenouille…"

Yuuri en serait tombé à la renverse si l'inquiétude n'était pas aussi forte. Etait-il possible que Wolfram ait réellement peur ? Yuuri ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir déjà vu apeuré. Une ou deux fois seulement et cette peur, c'était lui-même qui la déclenchait mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le jeune Mazoku puisse avoir une réelle peur autre que celle de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

"- Crôôôôôôaaaa !"

La grenouille fit un bond vers eux et Wolfram aussi, sautant dans les bras de Yuuri, s'accrochant à son cou, un cri figé au fond de la gorge. Yuuri le rattrapa de justesse mais déséquilibré, il les fit tomber dans l'eau du bain. Wolfram ne bougea pas d'un poil ne protesta même pas. Il ne fit que se resserrer d'avantage contre un Yuuri désorienté.

"  
- Wolfram, calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une grenouille.

- Grenouille…" bredouilla Wolfram, tremblant d'avantage.

Yuuri se tourna vers la pauvre petite bête. Il fallait qu'il la fasse partir le temps de rassurer Wolfram. On vint frapper à la porte et une petite voix se fit entendre.

"- Greta ! Entre vite !"

L'enfant ouvrit la porte rapidement, poussé par la panique et l'urgence dans la voix de son père et devint toute rouge en les voyant.

"  
- Je m'en vais ! Je m'en vais !

- Non, attends, mon sucre ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

- Wolfram ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit Greta.

- Tu vois la petite grenouille verte ? Là au bord du bassin. Fais-la sortir, s'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard."

La petite fille acquiesça de la tête et s'exécuta avec une efficacité à toute épreuve, disparaissant de la salle de bain royale en un temps record.

"- Wolf ? Wolf !"

Le brun lui tapota la joue pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Le blond mit quelques longues secondes avant de revenir parmi les siens. Yuuri lui fit un sourire radieux lorsqu'il croisa les perles vertes. Les yeux d'émeraude semblaient enfin le voir.

"- Yuuri ?

- Elle est partie. C'est fini."

Yuuri n'en resserra que plus ses bras autour du blond. Wolfram profita de la chaleur avec un bonheur infini.

"- Tu aurais dû me le dire…" murmura Yuuri.

Wolfram s'écarta de lui, les joues roses, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

"- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais peur des grenouilles."

Wolfram nagea un peu plus loin, surprenant Yuuri.

"- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua le blond."

Yuuri le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de s'emporter.

"  
- Quand vas-tu cesser de jouer à ce petit jeu ! Arrête de faire le fier avec moi tu veux ! Ca aurait pu être dangereux ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Tu dois me dire ces choses ! Tu crois franchement que je vais moins t'aimer parce que tu as peur !

- Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça !

- Ne commence pas à te renfermer ! Si tu ne me dis pas ces choses-là comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te connaître sur le bout des doigts !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !"

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Yuuri. Sa colère retomba, remplacée par de la douleur. Il respira pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas en vouloir à Wolfram. Il avait eu peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.

"- Ecoute Wolfram, je t'aime. J'aurai mis le temps mais maintenant le fait est là. Mais si tu continues comme ça, ça ne marchera pas."

Wolfram lui tourna le dos sans rien dire. Le brun s'approcha de lui doucement. Il n'avait pas répondu, c'était un bon signe.

"  
- Tu as parfaitement le droit d'avoir peur de choses qui semblent banales aux autres.

- Non je ne dois pas. Je suis l'héritier des Von Bielefeld.

- Tu as le droit, renchérit Yuuri passant les bras autour des épaules de son amant. Gunther a peur des araignées, Murata des clowns, Gwendal d'Anissina. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Moi je vais finir par avoir peur de l'eau si Murata continue de me faire boire la tasse."

Wolfram sourit.

"- Je dois savoir de quoi tu as peur, pour être capable de t'aider dans ces cas-là et pour que je puisse te protéger."

Yuuri déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Wolfram.

"  
- C'est de la faute de Père si j'ai peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand j'étais enfant, il me racontait l'histoire d'Enrick Von Bielfeld dit « Enrick le Malchanceux ». Un jour alors qu'il était en chasse avec ses amis, il s'est approché trop près d'une grenouille qui lui a sauté dessus et il en est devenu une avant de se faire dévorer par une truite géante carnivore.

- … Il y a de quoi dans ce cas.

- Un jour, une grenouille a essayé de me sauter dessus et c'est mon chat de Kompagny qui m'a sauvé. Je n'ai jamais revu ce chat."

Yuuri commençait presque à croire à cette légende. Presque. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de vérifier dans les écrits de la Bibliothèque Royale. Il caressa doucement le ventre de Wolfram du bout des doigts. Il était vraiment trop mignon par moment.

"  
- Tu sais, dans mon monde, il existe une légende aussi. Il est dit que si un jour un prince est transformé en grenouille, seul le baiser d'une princesse pourra lui redonner forme humaine.

- Tu n'es pas une princesse."

Yuuri retourna doucement Wolfram pour lui faire face et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire irrésistible.

"- Je suis le Maou. C'est encore mieux."

Wolfram sourit et partagea avec bonheur le tendre baiser que Yuuri lui donna. Il passa les bras autour du cou de Yuuri et l'embrassa à son tour. Yuuri fit doucement descendre ses lèvres dans le cou du blond quand celui-ci se rappela un détail.

"  
- Au fait, Yuuri ? souffla-t-il.

- Hmmmmm ?

- C'est quoi un « cloune » ?"

Yuuri sourit et se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

"- Je t'expliquerai plus tard."

OWARI

Le 25 juillet 2005


End file.
